Electronic devices and computer accessories, such as a mouse for use on a mouse pad or flash drives, have become increasingly portable as technology advances. This invention relates to carrying cases for these portable electronic devices and computer accessories. These electronic devices and computer accessories are easily damaged or misplaced, and are, in general, hard to manage, without a carrying case. Accordingly, there exists a need for a mechanism capable of safely and conveniently storing and carrying these portable electronic devices and computer accessories while also maintaining their portable nature.
It would, therefore, be advantageous to provide a carrying case for these portable devices that incorporates the best of all previous products and improves upon them. Such a carrying case would allow the user to safely and conveniently store and carry his or her devices. In particular, it would be advantageous to provide an extra function to a mouse pad so it can be converted into a storage and transport device. This feature would be useful for computer users who move from location to location either in their home, office, or on a trip.
For simplicity and clarity of illustration, the drawing figures illustrate the general manner of construction, and descriptions and details of well-known features and techniques may be omitted to avoid unnecessarily obscuring the invention. Additionally, elements in the drawing figures are not necessarily drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention. The same reference numerals in different figures denote the same elements.
The terms “first,” “second,” “third,” “fourth,” and the like in the description and in the claims, if any, are used for distinguishing between similar elements and not necessarily for describing a particular sequential or chronological order. It is to be understood that the terms so used are interchangeable under appropriate circumstances such that the embodiments of the invention described herein are, for example, capable of operation in sequences other than those illustrated or otherwise described herein. Furthermore, the terms “include,” “have,” and any variations thereof, are intended to cover a non-exclusive inclusion, such that a process, method, article, or apparatus that comprises a list of elements is not necessarily limited to those elements, but may include other elements not expressly listed or inherent to such process, method, article, or apparatus.
The terms “left,” “right,” “front,” “back,” “top,”“bottom,” “over,” “under,” and the like in the description and in the claims, if any, are used for descriptive purposes and not necessarily for describing permanent relative positions. It is to be understood that the terms so used are interchangeable under appropriate circumstances such that the embodiments of the invention described herein are, for example, capable of operation in other orientations than those illustrated or otherwise described herein. The term “coupled,” as used herein, is defined as directly or indirectly connected in an electrical, mechanical, or other manner.